Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a display device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a display device for displaying an image.
Background Information
There are known display devices for displaying an image, such as a liquid crystal television set (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-53082 (Patent Literature 1), for example). With such a conventional display device, a housing of the display device is made up of a front cabinet and a rear cabinet. The front cabinet covers the outer peripheral part of the front face of a liquid crystal panel that is disposed in the interior of the housing. The rear cabinet covers the entire rear face of the liquid crystal panel.